Pool Surprise!
by TheOnceAnonymous14
Summary: Jackson entices Melissa to sneak into the local pool for a swim. Do they get caught?


Its mid July and I'm spending my day at home with my handsome boyfriend, Cody Jackson. He and I have been going out since we got back from the island and he was given no sentence for his time on the island. I smile as I hear the door ring and skipped down the stairs and opened the door and tripped on my own rug. I close my eyes and didn't come in contact with the ground. I felt two strong arms grip my waist I opened my eyes and blushed when my eyes met his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"You never seem to fail to amuse me Mel." Jackson says as he helps prop me up to a standing position.

I'm still blushing so I decide to hug him realizing how much I missed him. Jackson was spending a lot of time with his foster parents. I was glad he was opening up to them and building a good relationship with them. Jackson wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my temple. I guide him inside and we decided to spend some time in my backyards hammock. We relaxed on it and stared at the clouds.

"You know today is a warm day…" Jackson starts saying, I look at him confused as to where this is going but agree with him regardless.

"So how would you feel if we go to Lakewood Pool?" Lakewood pool was closed because swimmers were in training everyone here knew that. My eyebrows rise in confusion and as if he read my mind he answers to my confusion.

"No one is in training today, Nathan told me and he just so happened to have the keys..." my eyes widen when I saw him pull it out.

"Jackson if we get caught you could get into serious trouble! I mean SERIOUS trouble, you could be sent to juvie or you could wind up -

Jackson pecking my lips gently cut me off. It ended quite quickly but I opened my eyes to see Jackson smiling softly.

"I'm well aware of the possibilities but Nathan told me they won't be doing any checks till 6 pm. We will be all right; we don't have to go if you don't want to. It's just some of the best memories I know came from initial stupidity," he professes so sweetly.

Hearing Jackson say something deep always gets to me. When on the island he had rare moments where he really spoke up a lot. When he did though it was something so passionate and I found our conversations endearing. When I thought of our conversations on the island I always blush remembering how stupid I must have sounded. After a while of debating, I decided to do something different and agreed. We walked carefully to the pool since it was only 15 minutes away. I was wearing jean shorts and a red ruched sleeveless top with a black cardigan wrap and black ballet flats. Jackson was wearing a collared black t-shirt and slightly destroyed jeans. We quickly make it and Jackson unlocked the back door and we walk in slowly. I had realized I forgot the most important thing!

"Jackson I forgot my bathing suit!" I whispered

He laughs, "Why are you whispering? It's alright though Mel, I was gonna swim in my boxers and you can swim in your bra and underwear." He says so casually. I blush embarrassed and nervous at the thought of being so bare around him. I think he realized how I am feeling.

"Crap, I'm sorry Mel you don't have to change in front of me. And if you still feel uncomfortable you don't have to change out of it." I decide it would be best to change out of my clothes.

I smile "It's okay, I don't mind anymore. I trust you." I see him grin even more. So Jackson decided to change first, he removed his black T-shirt and I couldn't help but gawk at his toned body. He removed his pants and jumped in.

"Come on Mel, the water is amazing!" Jackson starts swimming around.

I slowly remove my ruched red sleeveless top. It exposed my red silk bra. I looked at Jackson and saw his mouth drop and his eyes stare at my body. He let out a whistle and winked at me. Trying to reduce my embarrassment I quickly take off my jean shorts and jumped in.

I smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around me I was completely relaxed. He gently wrapped his arms around my waist and helped me float. All my worries drifted away as Jackson held me gently.

"You know you are right, this feels amazing!" I express with calmness.

"I'm glad you and I did this Mel."

I agreed happily.

"You look gorgeous baby!" I slowly get into a standing position and slowly move forward to meet our lips. Then out of shear adrenaline swam away fast. I laugh hard when looking back at Jackson's confused face. Priceless. Then I felt him speed up and before I knew it he hoisted me up I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist.

"You Melissa Wu are a very naughty person." Jackson exclaims teasingly. I smile confidently.

"Well what are you going to about it?" I say with as much seduction I can muster.

Jackson raised an eyebrow "You are making me go crazy, I think I just may have to kiss you." He whispers huskily.

"Well then what's stopping you?" Just as we were about to kiss we heard the door open. Panic drew on us as we quickly grabbed our clothes ready to make a run out the door. When relief pooled in us when seeing an afro.

"Nathan you scared the crap out of us!" I exclaim with relief.

Nathan looked down cause of my lack of attire. "Sorry guys, but you gotta leave now! I just got word that coach is coming so I'll come up with an excuse as to why I'm here. But you guys need to go now!" We mutter quick thanks and put on our clothes quick and fled the scene.

Once we made it back home, I brought out some towels to dry us off properly.

"Jackson that was probably one of the best things I will ever do in my life!"

"Well I'm glad you had fun, I'm sorry I almost got us in trouble." He said embarrassed.

I slowly sat on his lap and smile "Jackson, I wouldn't have regret it regardless!" He smiles in relief and smirks, "I haven't gotten my kiss just yet."

I smile catching on. "Oh well what's stopping you now?"

Slowly our lips met and all the left over adrenaline surged in it strongly. He wrapped his arms on my waist and being bold, I ran my fingers up his shirt and gently ran over his abs. His tongue was waiting for an entrance and I accepted his tongue. He ran his long strong fingers through my hair, and then wrapped his strong arms around my petite waist. Once air became necessary we parted and smiled. I can get used to days like this.

* * *

So what do you guys think? :) Read and Review


End file.
